Naruto: Storm Demon Chronicles
by TheAnimeWalker
Summary: I was so alone. But then they found me. I'm going to get training. I'm gonna become the greatest ninja the world will ever now! Believe It!" Strong/Not godlike Naruto. Follows anime canon timeline with a few twists...or a lot. First fic. so enjoy!
1. Lightning Devil Bear!: Arrival in Konoha

**Ch. 1- Lightning!Devil!Bear!: Arrival in Konoha**

[Insert witty and Funny Disclaimer where i say how i don't own Naruto and if I did Orochimaru would be in an asylum for being an insane pediphile. But I do own my OC's] !Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<strong> GET BACK HERE DEMON!"<strong>

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY SON!"**

"Leave me alone." "HELP!"

"**NOONE'S GONNA HELP A DEMON LIKE YOU!"**

The sight of a small boy running from a mob was observed by three sets of eyes, unseen by the mob and child. The boy turned a corner to find what he had feared, a dead-end alley. Looking up he saw it was way too high to climb. He was trapped.

"Now… we got youuuuu..." slurred a man in the mob, obviously drunk. The boy looked left and right with frantic eyes as though a door was going to magically appear even though he knew there wasn't going to be a door. Desperately, trying to escape the impending beating, the small child attempted to duck through the mob only to have a forceful back-hand go across his face succeeding in knocking him to the ground of the alley.

"Where are you going" shrieked the woman whose hand caused his fall, "We're not finished with you!"

They proceeded to beat the boy, using fists, kunai, and the occasional frying pan. As the boy fought with consciousness the eyes had once again found this boy this time, watching from a nearby roof. Eventually however he lost the battle and slumped down to the ground all the while cursing his weakness. At the same time the eyes seemed to be conversing.

"Should we help Aikko?" questioned a deep, husky voice (AN: if you've seen DBZ this person's voice is pretty much like Hercules).

The one known as Aikko responded.

"It's strange. I sense incredible potential in this boy. Not only that, but at his age outrunning that many people no small feat."

"So what do we do Aki-san?" said another voice, very different from the others in that it was much more animal like.

"…I'm going to stop them before he dies!" As he said this, Aikko jumped down behind the mob.

"Leave the boy alone" he said in a cold in stern voice that promised pain if disobeyed. Sadly, many of these people were in a drunken stupor so they didn't fully comprehend the seriousness of this person's intentions.

One of the more sober people in the crowd said, "I don't think I will… NOW LEAVE! I'M GETTING REVENGE!" with this declaration made many people in the crowd turned around but were surprised to see that the same strange man was now standing in front of the outlet for the endless frustration. Amongst the group there were a small number of Jounin, two maybe three. One of these Jounin decided to step up and challenge this man. Now at this time the Jounin was newly appointed and he told himself that once he was appointed Jounin, he would get rid of the demon brat once and for all.

"If you want to die with the demon so be it. I'm sure there's enough room in Hell for the both of you". He then went through six hand signs and shouted **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** (_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_). As the Jounin was about to fire of his jutsu, Aikko rushed in at a speed faster than the Jounin could see and sent a punch to the man's gut stopping his jutsu and breaking a few ribs.

"_Guess I put more power in that punch than I thought. Oh well. I better finish this quick._

With these thoughts in mind he followed his punch with a swift chop to his opponent's neck, knocking him out. As he did this he sent a wave of KI (Killer Intent) at the rest of the mob. Realizing the danger the mob scattered leaving only the boy, Aikko, his companions while screaming how they shouldn't be denied their revenge. Feeling as though this wasn't the place to keep the kid Aikko moved him to their base. Aikko look up at their tree house.

It looked strange in that it was actually four trees connected by bridges each with a bedroom of its own with the fourth being in the middle and holding the living room. Aikko took him into the main center building. The room had a couch and small TV in the corner while there was a round wooden table in the center. In the opposite corner from the couch was a cupboard which held some food at the top with two drawers full of shuriken and kunai at the bottom. On the shelves were some cereal boxes. Aikko placed the boy on the couch. Sensing the others were outside he called to Cub.

"Hey Cub! Come in here I have a patient for you!" At these words a knee height brown bear with a leather vest a deep shade of brown and a white t-shirt on, hopped in through the window and moved towards the boy. "Step aside Aki-san. Let the master take over". Aikko replied by laughing to which the one called Cub's veins bulged while his face grew red.

"Cub until you don't require a booster seat a restaurants, I don't think you're a master" These words came the third person in the group as he also entered the building. "**Grrrrr…. I AINT THAT SHORT DIABLO…!**" To this Aikko laughed even harder and said "As much as I love to see Cub this mad, I do believe we have a kid to heal and wake up."

To this Cub's ears perked up and he nodded. Focusing some chakra into his hands he performed a single hand seal. As his hands began to glow green he placed them over the small boy and whispered **Shōsen Jutsu **(_Mystical Palm Technique_). As he said this the boy's wounds slowly healed and his bones set back into place.

"Hmm… strange?"

"What is it Cub?" Aikko asked as he moved towards the boy and Cub. Cub responded with an amused look, "Well this boy has a healing factor of his own though a small one but he was slowly healing on his own before I helped".

"Really?" exclaimed Aikko "That's-" "Shhhh He's waking up!" Diablo interrupted.

The small boy groaned as he woke up. Opening his eyes he realized that he wasn't in the alley but on a couch in some room. As he began coming to his senses his eyes fell upon the group. Immediately he scurried to the back wall shouting, "STAY AWAY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Hey!Kid! Slow down. Aint nobody Hurt'n ya!" responded Cub, "You'd think the bear who's healed you would get some gratitude".

"Child. We mean no harm. We don't wish to hurt you" Said Aikko in a soothing voice.

"…" The boy took in all of this information. While still keeping his guard up he blinked, staring at Cub. He then turned to Aikko and Diablo and asked, "Why is this teddy bear talking and did it heal me? Are all stuffed animals able to do that?"

"…" Aikko and Diablo sweat dropped before they fell to the ground laughing to the point of tears. Cub then shouted "A. YES I HEALED YOU THOUGH NOW I WISH I HADN'T AND B. I'M NOT A TEDDY BEAR BRAT!" The boy somehow gained courage and shouted back "DON'T CALL ME KID! YOU'RE MY HEIGHT…ugh? I don't know your name".

"_Dang. This kid's got some serious mood changes." _Thought Cub while sweat dropping.

At this point Aikko and Diablo stopped laughing. "Yo, I love seeing Cub being told by a kid. A kid! Hahahaha! Man that's funny!" Diablo said. "But the kid's right. He doesn't know us and we don't know him. I think introductions are needed." Aikko offered.

"I'll go first. Brat. My name is Cub."

"I'm Diablo Chizu."

"Aikko Chizu. Kid what's your name?"

"Oh umm… my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy said proudly. Then the boy looked down a bit while muttering thanks to Cub. Naruto looked back up.

Naruto then proceeded to take a closer look at the three people in front of him. Aikko looked like he was about 5 foot 10 and was very muscular. He had straight black hair but his bangs where black on the right and red on the left. Throughout his hair was more strands of red. He had a red tee shirt with the kanji for thunder on his shirt. He wore black shinobi pants with many pockets and had a red sash around his waist that looked like it had more pockets. His boots intrigued Naruto because the boy had never seen boots that were gold. He had black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them. The thing that Naruto was mad about was that he couldn't see his eyes. They were covered by dark shades but Naruto had a feeling they were giving off some sort of energy.

Shaking the thought from his head he then turned to Diablo. Diablo was well built like his brother but that was all they had in common. While Aikko had a calm but cheerful expression on his face, Diablo seemed as though he was going to burst at any minute. Naruto could only compare this to a time bomb, waiting to blow stuff up. He wore black shorts just below his knee, but they had just as many pockets as Aikko's. He wore blue sandals similar to Naruto's. His t-shirt was like Aikko's only it had a picture of a sleeping dragon with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. His dark green eyes made his spikey silver hair and goatee more noticeable. A tattoo of a dragon was covering his left arm, or so Naruto thought. He couldn't see the arm because from the forearm down it was covered in bandages. His other arm was completely hidden behind bandages.

"_These guys look so powerful! Man I bet these guys could even beat __Oji-san. Naw no one's better than that old man. But I'll be better or my name isn't NARUTO UZUMAKI!"_

Aikko and Diablo watched Naruto and couldn't help but sweat drop as he began pumping his fist in the air. "NARUTO!" said Aikko for the third time now shouting. It seemed to work as he was effectively pulled from his thoughts.

"Yo Naruto. What were you thinking about?" asked Diablo.

Naruto answered sheepishly, "Umm… hey… how are you guys so strong?"

"That question is a little complicated." Diablo said sheepishly while running his right hand through his hair. "Before we answer that question mind if I ask you one?" Aikko asked.

"NO FAIR! How come you can't answer my question?" Naruto said while pouting. Cub chuckled and said, "Kid, just answer the question please!"

"Fine" replied Naruto though still pouting.

"Do you know why the villagers chased you?" questioned Aikko.

"Well they always do. Though I probably should have stayed in today. They always get worse on this day." Answered Naruto nonchalantly as if it were common knowledge.

"Why today?" asked Cub now thoroughly interested. Naruto straightened out, realizing he had said too much but then remembered who was in front of him and spoke though with a more serious tone. "I don't know… I guess it's because it's birthday."

"WHAT!" Aikko, Diablo and Cub said. Then they began to feel really bad for Naruto. But, Aikko had one more question before he made his decision.

"Do you know why they attack you?" Naruto gave him a confused look. He honestly had no idea. So he just shook his head. Aikko, Diablo and Cub all had different thoughts running through their heads.

"_He doesn't even know_ _why? Interesting I bet the Hokage could tell us." _Thought Diablo.

"_Poor brat. I wonder if Aikko's gonna do it." _Thought Cub.

"_That's it. I have to do it now." _Thought Aikko.

"Hey Naruto. How would you like a present from all of us?" Aikko asked.

"_WOW. He is going to do it. That's one lucky brat." _Cub thought.

Naruto looked up with a look of wonder and disbelief on his face. "REALLY WHAT IS IT?"

Aikko explained, "You have potential. I want to help you reach that potential. No one should have to be beaten. So how about we train you. That way you can defend yourself should you be attack again. What do you say?" as Aikko finished his explanation he sweat dropped as he realized Naruto wasn't listening.

"_REAL TRAINING! I GET TO TRAIN WITH THESE GUY! I can't wait I'll have such bad-ass jutsu Oji-san will just hand over the hat!_" Naruto was amongst his thoughts when he realized everyone was staring at him. He then motion Aikko to continue.

Aikko sighed then said, "To properly train you we would have to take you out of the village for a few years. So are you still in?" He watched as Naruto furiously shook his head in a yes motion. But then he remembered.

"_Wait Oji-san. I better tell him about all this"_ He then said "Umm can we go see Oji-san first. I have to tell him I'm leaving".

"Um… Who the hell is Oji-san? I don't know I mean we have to go speak with the Hokage of this village" Cub asked.

"The Hokage" said Naruto in a tone as if to say "Isn't that obvious?"

"Wow. You really call the Hokage old man." Diablo said before sighing. "Well anyway let's go."

"Wait. What time is it?" Naruto asked. "It's like noon time I think." Said Aikko.

"_I SLEPT ALL DAY! Now how am I going to keep my pranking schedule"_ Naruto thought while pouting. But then his face brightened as he remembered,

"_I'm going to get training. I'm gonna become the greatest ninja the world will ever now! Believe It!"_

* * *

><p>AND Cut... This is my first fanfic so plz... Be gentle... I have decided to write a chapter every week so it should be soon. However I honestly have no idea. I'm still in school so it won't be shorter than a week before i write another chapter.<p>

If anyone is curious as to what they sound like, Diablo sounds like Hercule from DBZ, Cub is very similar to Tony Tony Chopper, andAikko (if any of you havent read this go read NOW its amazing) was roughly based off of Scabbard, but without the insanity. It's by Third Fang "Yet again, With A little Help.

Also im trying to figure out what Naruto should learn. I already decided what his affinities are going to be, Wind and Lightning. If anyone could send me maybe some jutsu names that would help. I need two Wind and two Lightning and a fighting style anyone wanting to help plz message me!

Reveiws will award you brownie points so REVIEW. If i get alot of good ones i might post faster.

-Walker out.


	2. Meeting with the Hokage!

Last time on Storm Demon Chronicles:

"_I'll go first. Brat. My name is Cub." _

"_I'm Diablo Chizu."_

"_Aikko Chizu. __Kid what's your name?"_

"_Oh umm… my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy said proudly._

"_These guys look so powerful! Man I bet these guys could even beat __Oji-san. Naw no one's better than that old man. But I'll be better or my name isn't NARUTO UZUMAKI!"_

_Aikko explained, "You have potential. I want to help you reach that potential. No one should have to be beaten. So how about we train you. That way you can defend yourself should you be attack again. What do you say?" as Aikko finished his explanation he sweat dropped as he realized Naruto wasn't listening._

"_I'm going to get training. I'm gonna become the greatest ninja the world will ever now! Believe It!"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… yet. YOU HERE THAT KISHIMOTO! NARUTO WILL BE MINE...jk!

* * *

><p>As soon as they finished talking, Naruto and the others swiftly moved towards the direction of the village. Naruto was surprised how close they were but for some reason, couldn't get himself to ask how. As if reading his mind, Diablo said with a chuckle, "We are Nomads in that we travel a lot, never staying in one place for too long. We made the camp about a week ago".<p>

"_ALL THAT IN A WEEK! That's impossible!"_ Naruto thought. He then said, "How did you guys do that in a week?" This time Aikko replied. "Sealing." Naruto, not liking that answer started to ask them to explain when Aikko interrupted, "I believe we are here." Naruto looked up and realized he was right. He then proceeded to sprint through the building, not even paying attention when the receptionist glared at him telling him to leave, and pushed the door open.

"Oji-san!" Naruto yelled in excitement. Hiruzen, not expecting someone to burst in quickly wiped his nose and threw his "reading material" in a drawer. He then braced himself as Naruto hopped over the desk and gave the Hokage a hug. But then he remembered the book he saw in the old man's hand.

"Hey Oji-san. What ya reading?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face. The Hokage's face grew red and was about to make an excuse when they heard a knock at the door. "Come in" the Hokage said. Aikko and Diablo both came in. When they were in the middle of the room they bow and said, "Good afternoon Hokage-sama."

"Ah… and you are?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto then answered while walking over to them, "These guys are Aikko and Diablo. Oh and then there's…?" Naruto stopped talking as he looked around. "Hey Aikko. Where's Cub?"

As Naruto asked this everyone in the room heard shouting. Diablo opened the door only to fall on the ground writhing with laughter. What they saw on the other side of the door was the receptionist furiously hugging a scared Cub crying anime tears while shouting, "**LET ME GO!**"

Everyone in the room except Diablo who was still laughing sweat dropped. Cub then shouted for them to save him from the crazy bitch. The receptionist in response just squeezed tighter saying she would keep this teddy bear forever even if it had a dirty mouth.

"Ahem…" said the Hokage clearing his throat. The lady realizing what she was doing dropped a now unconscious Cub on the ground and pretended like she wasn't just choking a bear with hugs.

"Aaaaanyway" Aikko started to say, "We came to ask you if we can take Naruto to train with us." "You do? Well I honestly have no idea who you guys are so why should I let you take Naruto?" asked the Hokage with a serious look on his face.

Naruto then whined saying, "come on Jiji".

"_I get no respect from kids." _Hiruzen thought sadly. "Wait Naruto. How do you know these people?" Naruto then replied suddenly very excited, "They saved me from the big mean villagers." Hiruzen then became even sadder and thought, "_Minato if only you could see how poorly they treated their hero and your son. I'm sorry I failed both him and you."_

"Hey Jiji, so can I go pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee!" Naruto pleaded. Hiruzen sighed, "Yes I suppose you can go with them. But first how long will you be gone?"

Aikko then said turning to Naruto, "Hey, can you go see how Cub is? I'm sure he's lonely and Hokage-sama and I have to talk about something". Diablo then popped up beside Aikko and said, "You honestly forget about your own brother?" Aikko corrected himself. "Ah yes. _My brother_ and I have to speak with the Hokage better?" "Much" Diablo said while smiling.

"Okay fine. But don't take too long I'll. I need to train. How else will I be the-" he was interrupted by everyone in the room subconsciously droning "The greatest Hokage ever."

With that said, Naruto left the room pouting slightly. Then Aikko said, "Hokage-sama I have three things to ask you. First, why does Naruto not know why he is hate? Two, why is he hated? And three, who is he living with?"

Hiruzen thought for a moment and answered with a sigh. "In order. I couldn't find the right way to tell him. As of now he is an orphan and living by himself. As for the last question. Hmmm. He is the jailor for the Kyuubi. The Yondaime was never able to defeat the fox so he did the next best thing. He sealed it away in a child but sadly at the cost of his life. Naruto is hated because they think he is the demon reincarnated and not the jailor. Why am I telling you this? Naruto seems to trust you a lot. I have never seen a better judge of character than Naruto so if he wants to go then so be it." Hiruzen then asked, "Where are you guys from? And would you be willing to become allies with Konoha?"

At first Diablo and Aikko were speechless. Their thoughts were still on the fact that these villagers were so dense and cruel as to take their angers out on Naruto. A boy who not only doesn't know why he is hated but had no say in his use as the jailor!" Moving the thought to the back of his head Aikko turned to his brother and they consulted each other. After a few minutes they turned and replied, "Where we are from is a complicated question. We have lived in many places yet we cannot think of any as our home. Diablo and I have seen how these villagers treat Naruto. If not for him we would never consider it. Yet he loves this place so I Aikko would be willing to ally with Konoha." Diablo then said, "I Diablo would also be willing to become allies with your village. However we will discuss that matter when we return from the boys training."

Hiruzen then said, "Which brings me to my next question. How long will you take him?"

"We were hoping to bring him back for his last two years of the academy" said Diablo.

Hiruzen then replied, "You want him for FOUR years?" he sighed. "As long as he is going to be properly trained, I have no problems."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. However there is one thing" said Diablo.

"Yes what is it" Hiruzen asked. "It would appear Naruto has far too much chakra to be able to do several academy jutsu such as the **Bunshin no Jutsu **(_Clone Jutsu)_ and my brother and I have no knowledge of any jutsu that would be a good substitution for them. Can you help seeing as you are known as both the Professor and God of Shinobi?" asked Aikko.

Hiruzen then proceeded to think. _"Minato do you think he could use your jutsu? _(AN: I have no idea if Minato could use this Jutsu but it's my fic so tough!)" Hiruzen then pulled out three medium size scrolls they were green, red, and black. He then explained. "The green and farthest one on the left is the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _(Shadow Clone Jutsu)_. As it is a much more advanced for of the **Bunshin no Jutsu** it cost more chakra. Though if what you say is correct Naruto should be able to pull it off with no problem. The black and farthest right is a scroll of chakra control exercises such as tree climbing, water walking, and kunai balancing. The one in the middle has the two academy jutsu other than the **Bunshin no Jutsu**. They are the **Henge** _(Transform)_ and **Kawarimi** _(Body Replacement)_."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Aikko and Diablo said. As they made their way to the door Hiruzen stopped them to say, "Please do take care of him." Aikko and Diablo only smiled and said "Don't worry. He'll be safe." With that said they left. When they opened the door they saw Cub and Naruto staring each other down. They were about to intervene when Naruto spoke, "I will win you cannot defeat me." Aikko and Diablo were really worried until Cub said, "Then let's begin. NOW. GUU!CHOKI!PAA!" They sweat dropped and said, "Come on you to we need to leave."

Naruto looked up and said, "Wait so where are we going?" Diablo replied, "Well first off we need to get you out of the Kill me Orange jump suit. Seriously you will never be able to hide with that thing on." Naruto looked down at the thought of letting his new friends buy him clothes.

"_Great! Now they're going to get kicked out of stores like I do" _thought Naruto sadly. "Well," Aikko said, "Let's go!"

(A few minutes later)

Naruto and the others opened the door of a shinobi clothing store. Naruto looked around but at the same time waited to be kicked out as usual. He saw several tables that had things from kimonos to cloaks. He even saw some Gi's. As he was looking at the clothes, the owner of the store walked out.

You could tell just by looking at him he was a hard worker. He was an incredibly tan guy with short brown hair. He had a simple white shirt with brown pants. Over his shirt he wore a black apron. His muscles were huge from working in the forges. His grey eyes seemed to look right through you as if you weren't even there. He took one look at Naruto and knew who he was.

"_Ugh! God damn Minato. What the fuck is your kid wearing? Does he want to die?" _The owner the spoke, "Hey kid! What are you wearing? Either you have a death wish or don't know how to dress! Here come with me ill help you." To say Naruto was speechless would be an understatement. He never thought someone would actually help him get real ninja clothes.

While Naruto was trying on clothes, Aikko and Diablo couldn't help be smile as they saw the boy. They soon realized that this was the first time someone had let him into their store without kicking him out soon after.

Then Naruto came over. He instead of the orange jumpsuit he had a black shirt except the sleeves were cut at the shoulders. Under this he wore a fishnet shirt that cut of at his fore arms. Still wanting orange in his outfit his pants were a mix of black and dark blue with orange spirals going down the side of both legs as well as around the waist. Using black tape he made it so the hems of the pants were taped around his ankles. On his feet he still wore the same sandals.

Aikko spoke up, "Thank you, this is perfect. Can you give about a box full of shuriken and kunai?" "Of course! Anything else?" Aikko turned to Naruto to see if he wanted anything else and Naruto shook his head. "Well I guess that will be all" Aikko said with a smile. Then the owner looked at Naruto and asked, "Hmm… how would you like weights? They'll make you stronger and I'm having trouble selling them. What do you say?" Naruto looked up to Aikko because he _was_ paying for them. Aikko asked, "How much?" The owner looked over everything and said, "That will be 37000 ryo." Naruto's eyes bulged. There's no way he could make them pay that. Diablo saw Naruto's eyes and smiled.

"Think of this as 6 years' worth of birthday presents in one" Diablo said. Naruto though still worried calmed down slightly. Naruto took the items and thanked the man.

"Hahaha. Don't sweat it kid. I'm just doing my job. Oh and don't call me sir. My name is Koromo" the owner said. "Oh. Well thank you Koromo-san." Naruto replied. Koromo laughed and said, "Anytime you need something just stop by."

With a wave of his hand Aikko and others left the building. Then Diablo looked around them. "Hey. Uhhhh… was Cub with us in the store?" Aikko was about to answer when they saw Cub dart pass them scream, "**LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT CUTE OR A TEDDY BEAR!**" The others looked back to see a huge mob of girls with hearts in their eyes yell Kawaii.

"Look. He's heading for the gate. That's where we're going" Aikko said. "Oh and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"As soon as we leave that gate…your training begins!"

* * *

><p>And Cut... Another Down!<p>

Please review. I want to know whether to keep going or not. so Again Review. Also thanks to those who favorited my story :)

Other than that well enjoy!

-Walker out!


	3. Finally! Some Real Training!

Last time on Storm Demon Chronicles:

"_Hey Jiji, so can I go pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee!" Naruto pleaded. Hiruzen sighed, "Yes I suppose you can go with them. But first how long will you be gone?" _

"_Hey. Uhhhh… was Cub with us in the store?" Aikko was about to answer when they saw Cub dart pass them scream, "__**LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT CUTE OR A TEDDY BEAR!**__" The others looked back to see a huge mob of girls with hearts in their eyes yell Kawaii._

"_Look. He's heading for the gate. That's where we're going" Aikko said. "Oh and Naruto?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_As soon as we leave that gate…your training begins!"_

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto. I do own my oc's. And last of all I OWN YOU! Just kidding.

Commence New Chapter!

* * *

><p>Naruto, Aikko, Diablo and Cub had been walking through the forest for what seemed to Naruto like few hours but it was actually only one. Naruto, being a typical six year old had started whining as soon as the wonder of being outside the village had faded. Now walking through the forest Naruto was told that they were going to some training field they found.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked, dragging his feet in the dirt road the group now found themselves on. Diablo chuckled at the child's actions and said, "We told you, the field we found was roughly one hour away and it hasn't been that long." Naruto was curious and asked, "How did you find this place anyway?" Cub, who had gone ahead walked up to the group before Aikko or Diablo could answer and said, "Guys, and brat" Naruto glared at Cub for the nickname, "The field is right up ahead."

Walking for a little longer they saw the trees part into a large field. In the right corner of the field there was a medium size lake and about twenty trees spread throughout the grassy field.

"Alright Naruto, we're going to begin your training" Aikko said. Diablo and Cub decided to sit under a tree about 3 yards away from Naruto and Aikko to watch the training session.

"Naruto, before I teach you what I know, tell me what you know about chakra and if you can use it." Naruto thought for a moment and then replied, "Oh! Oji-san taught me about this… it's ummm… oh yeah it's when you combine physical and spiritual energy so you can do bad-ass jutsu!" Aikko smiled, "Can you use it?"

It was now Naruto's turn to smile as he recalled learning about chakra.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Naruto stood in front of Hiruzen's desk and asked him about chakra. "Jiji, can you teach me about chakra?" The Hokage was curious as to why he wanted to learn about chakra and asked him about it. Naruto replied, "If I'm going to take your hat when I'm older, I might as well have a head start." Now Hiruzen was conflicted. He told Naruto, "If I help you it would be unfair for the other kids. I would have to train all of them." Naruto then spoke, "Jiji, some kids my age already know about chakra and can use it." _

_Hiruzen knew this was true. Some of the clan heads were very determined to make sure their members knew how to use chakra at a young age. Sighing Hiruzen decided to let him learn about it. He explained, "Chakra is the combination of both spiritual and physical energies. When you take these and put them together along with hand-signs you are able to do jutsu and many other things." _

_Naruto asked, "Well how do I use my chakra ?" Hiruzen then told Naruto to focus on his stomach. He said, "Think of their being a fire in your stomach. This fire is your chakra. And it is in many ways your life force take care of it." Naruto standing thought of a fire in his stomach slowly he felt power slowly flowing through his stomach. He felt great. Like he could do anything. So this is what chakra felt like._

_Flashback End:_

* * *

><p>Naruto then said, "Yeah! But I don't have any jutsu to use. Oji-san told me about it and how to use it."<p>

"Well if you know how to use chakra and can, then this makes things _much_ easier" Aikko said while throwing a medium size green scroll to Naruto. "This is where we will start your training. With that your training will become a breeze." Naruto took the scroll and opened it. He slowly read through its contents. _"Damn. Boy am I glad as hell Oji-san taught me how to read!" _Naruto thought. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. A Jutsu which creates solid clones the user that once dispelled the user receives all information they have. Great for spying, information gathering, and training in chakra control" Naruto read aloud.

Aikko told him, "Look, place your hands in this seals and you'll be all set. Naruto placed his hands in a cross seal and shouted, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" There was a big poof of smoke and when it cleared, there were no clones. Naruto sweat dropped as he soon realized the jutsu didn't work.

Cub and Diablo laughed at the fact that as soon as the smoke cleared Naruto had a smug look on his face until he saw no clones. "Guys shut up! Naruto, I didn't expect you to get it on the first try. I would be surprised if you did" Aikko reassured Naruto. Naruto then tried it several more times still failing to create even one clone. Having had enough of the failure Naruto asked, "Aikkkkoooo… What am I doing wrong?"

"Hmmm?" said Aikko before thinking. He then said, "Imagine your splitting yourself into different parts but they are all exactly like you."

Naruto tried this and shouted, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" This time there were about twenty "poofs" around Naruto as clones appeared around him.

"…." Aikko blinked before losing his cool and shouting, "**WHAT THE FUCK!**" Aikko wasn't expecting that many clones. Diablo was dying from laughter because he hadn't seen Aikko crack since he dared him to eat his 10-alarm Hellfire wings.

Naruto watched as Aikko shivered and muttered, "So spicy… I will kill him." "Ahem." Aikko blinked after hearing Naruto clear his throat. "Okay. Naruto, dispel those clones and then read this.

Naruto dispelled his clones while taking the new scroll. "Now make about fifteen clones." Aikko told Naruto. Naruto put his hands in the cross seal once again. Now there were sixteen Narutos holding scrolls. Aikko then gave some orders, "That scroll has the hand seals for all jutsu. Okay five of you look at the scroll and learn what from it. I want you to be able to perform then all by heart. Another ten of you I want you to start some chakra exercises with Diablo. And the original is going to do some conditioning with me.

As the Narutos moved to go to their training Diablo got up with a sigh. "Hey. Why do I have to teach the clones chakra exercises?" Diablo whined. Aikko said, "Because it's going to help him and I'm working on conditioning." Diablo then asked, "Well what about Cu-" "Nope." Interrupted a voice that they both soon realized didn't come from where Cub was supposed to be. Diablo then muttered, "So now he decides to be fast… Alright grunts. Come with me I got the perfect chakra exercise for you."

* * *

><p>With Naruto and Aikko:<p>

Alright if you're going to be strong, you need to work out. So start with… fifty sit-ups and pushups.

"_FIFTY!" _Naruto thought. Well he was thinking that until he decided to shout it, "**FIFTY!**" Aikko then said, "It will make you a better ninja. After this we are going to work on your shadow clones so that they don't make so much smoke when they appear. Come on get to work!"

Naruto groaned but got into a pushup position. "One. Two. Three. Four. I hate this. I really hate this." Aikko laughed, "Less talking. More pushy."

"_Hmm… I wonder where Cub is." _Aikko thought.

* * *

><p>With Cub:<p>

Cub was in a tree in the middle of the forest. "Stupid girls always trying to kill me with hugs. I couldn't even get my mango from the store." Then he sneezed. He froze afraid they had heard him. When he heard nothing he sighed loudly. He realized what he did and stood still. Suddenly he heard running coming towards his location. "Crap." Cub then proceeded to run away screaming, "**NOT THE HUGS! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THE HUGS! NOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

><p>With Diablo and the clones:<p>

"…"

"Strange. I have the weirdest urge to laugh at a certain bear's pain. Eh it's probably nothing. Anyway, clones listen up. Since there are ten of you I think we will split you up some more. So three of you stand by the tree. The rest grab leaves from the ground. The three near the tree, I want you to climb that tree." Clone one interrupted, "That's easy we know how to climb a tree." Diablo the continued, "Without using your hands. Focus your chakra to your feet and use it to stick to the tree. This will help you with chakra control. I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a hint. Try using the smallest amount of chakra possible, and then slowly adjust it until you're sticking to the tree.

After his explanation Clone one, two, and three all focused their chakra to their feet. Then they put a foot on the tree slowly, they tried to walk up the tree. Clone one put too much chakra into his feet and broke the bark after about four steps. Clone two put a good amount in and made it roughly six small steps before the chakra going to his feet wavered and he fell also. Clone three did the best out of all of them making it to ten, although small, steps up the tree before like Clone one he used too much. Even though they fell, they concentrated and tried again.

While this was going on, Diablo and the other clones worked on another exercise. Diablo explained, "I want you to focus on two things. The first is levitating the leaf a couple of inches above your hands. Do this by slowly pushing your chakra out of your hands. When it's a few inches high I want you to try and spin the leaf with your chakra while still maintaining the same height."

The clones thought about his request before nodding their heads. They each grabbed a leaf. Focusing on their hands they slowly tried to push the leaf. Out of the seven working on the exercise, four of them were able to lift the leaf a few inches. The rest either couldn't lift it. After they were all lifted in the air, they tried to spin them. Several of the clones were able to spin it very slowly. But a few when they tried to spin them accidently put too much chakra into the spin and were very surprised by the results.

* * *

><p>With Aikko and Naruto (original):<p>

Naruto was sore. Not because of the pushups and sit-ups. No, it was because Aikko waited until _after_ he was done to remember that Naruto didn't have any weights on. But at least he was done with the stupid workout.

"Alright Naruto, I want you to dispel the clones working on the hand-signs." As Aikko said this Naruto nodded. After dispelling them he suddenly felt a rush of information run through his head. Suddenly he knew the hand-signs by heart. "Naruto, do the hand-signs." Aikko asked.

Faster than Naruto thought he was capable of his breezed through every hand-sign. Aikko was impressed. "Very good alright, now let's go see what your clones have been working on.

Walking over to the remaining clones, Naruto saw Diablo with a huge grin on his face. Naruto and Aikko asked, "Um… why are you smiling?"

Diablo replied by saying, "Dispel your clones and find out." So, Naruto dispelled them. As he received the information, Naruto too started having a grin on his face. Aikko had a confused look on his face. "So what happened?"

Diablo was the one to answer, "It would appear our friend here has created a new jutsu."

* * *

><p>And Cut!<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! plz also i need some help with jutsu names. if anyone wants to help pm me.

Also, i have decided to update once a week as it will work best with my schedule.

so once again REVIEW!

bye until next week

-Walker Out


	4. Explosions and Perverts

Last time on Naruto: Storm Demon Chronicles

"_Alright Naruto, we're going to begin your training" Aikko said. Diablo and Cub decided to sit under a tree about 3 yards away from Naruto and Aikko to watch the training session…_

_Walking over to the remaining clones, Naruto saw Diablo with a huge grin on his face. Naruto and Aikko asked, "Um… why are you smiling?" _

_Diablo replied by saying, "Dispel your clones and find out." So, Naruto dispelled them. As he received the information, Naruto too started having a grin on his face. Aikko had a confused look on his face. "So what happened?" _

_Diablo was the one to answer, "It would appear our friend here has created a new jutsu."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Naruto by products... Except my Characters they are mine MINE!

Also i want to thank Echo Uchiha for being the first review. but i needs more!

Without further ado...

New chapter powers ACTIVATE!

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it! This guy most definitely was holding back yesterday. I think he still is!" <em>

These were the thoughts of a now seven year old Naruto as he fought on the training field. Over the past two years they moved from the training field near Konoha to larger field near a small town called Machi. At the moment he was working on taijutsu with Aikko, learning about a healthy diet from Cub, and working on his new jutsu with Diablo. God did he love clones! Because of them he now had the chakra control of an experienced genin as well as the speed and strength of a fresh Chūnin. Not to mention with their help he was able to get an education that he never had. His fighting style was something he still needed to work on as well as his jutsu.

"_Shit! I wish I had that jutsu finished by now! Why is it taking two years to complete this thing?" _

_Flashback:_

"… _Could you repeat that for me I didn't quite get it the first time?" Aikko said with slight disbelief eyes. Diablo without taking the smile off his face said, "This boy, this boy right here just made a new jutsu. Well let me explain. He didn't really make a jutsu, he more so gave me an idea of a special jutsu to teach him." _

_This was a lot for Aikko and Naruto to take in. Naruto asked, "How is this new jutsu possible?" _

_Diablo then began to explain, "So after thinking about what I saw, I realized that your chakra, being so dense, rubbed against the leaf and caused the burning. My theory is that with training the blonde hair wonder over here will be able to use his dense ass chakra and rub it against the air causing his to be able to make a fire ball. _

"_Impressive."_

"_That's so awesome Dia-sensei."_

"_Well Naruto… let's begin."_

_Flashback End:_

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he registered a knee coming towards his face. Remembering that he was in a taijutsu match he ducked under the knee. He faked a sweeping kick to Aikko's ankles, as Aikko jumped over the kick, Naruto used the same foot to push off the ground towards Aikko while using his right hand to pull Aikko's face towards his knee. Aikko grabbed Naruto's knee and swung him in a circle, sending him towards a tree.

"_Shit. This is gonna hurt!" _Naruto thought as he hit the tree. Slowly climbing out of the tree, he then ran while crisscrossing across the grass. He then threw a punch at Aikko which he blocked. Grabbing Aikko's arm Naruto threw him over his shoulder. After Aikko got up from the ground, they then engaged in a high speed fist fight. Naruto threw almost all the punches while Aikko blocked them faster than Naruto expected.

"_How strong is this guy?" _Naruto thought as he ducked under a kick coming towards his face. What he didn't notice was a foot coming towards the inside of his knee. Naruto fell to the ground and would have gotten up, but saw a kunai at his neck.

"Checkmate" Aikko said.

"Goddamn it! I should have seen that shit!" Naruto swore.

"You know, I think Cub's language was a bad influence for you. No seven year old should have that bad of a mouth."

"Huh, did you say something…?" Naruto said coolly.

* * *

><p>"Achoo" Kakashi said, "Someone just stole my phrase." "WHAT! NO I GOT SNOT ALL OVER MY BOOK! CURSES!" Kakashi then began to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto. Do you hear someone crying?"<p>

"Yeah, wonder what happened… Aki-sensei."

"Egh, it's probably nothing. Alright so I think it's time we find out your elemental affinity."

Naruto looked confused so Aikko explained. "A ninja has two types of chakra. His regular chakra which you use now and an elemental chakra. There are five basic types of elemental chakra; lightning, earth, wind, fire, and water. Diablo has fire, I have lightning, and Cub has earth. Depending on what type of chakra you have it will determine who teaches you some jutsu."

Naruto finally asked, "How do you find out?" At this Aikko pulled out a piece of paper and said, "This is chakra paper. You put your chakra into it and what happens is if it burns you have a fire affinity, if it gets wet, water, crumples it's lightning, splits it's wind, and turns to dust it's earth."

Naruto took the piece of paper and channeled some chakra into it. The paper split into two pieces and each piece crumbled up into a ball. Aikko would have been surprised but he had realized that Naruto was full of surprises and it was best to expect the impossible.

Aikko then spoke, "Well this is interesting. It would appear you have a strong affinity to both Wind and Lightning. I had figured the Lightning but not Wind. Naruto there was a reason I taught you the **Vital Point** Fighting style. With help you can use the elemental version."

Eager to have more awesome abilities, Naruto asked how to do it. Aikko said, "The **Vital Point** style was made for Lightning users. It uses the Lightning chakra and sending it through the hands and feet when it relaxes the muscles of the target making them either hurt or unusable. But before we work on that, we have to work on your Lightning chakra manipulation. For this I have a special training regimen."

Naruto interrupted, "Well, what is it? Tell me! Come on, tell me!"

"Naruto. What did I say?"

"Don't shout at your sensei." Naruto mumbled sadly.

"Good you remember. Now I was going to explain what it was before you interrupted me. So first I want you to make a single clone."

As Naruto did this Aikko continued, "Now, tell that clone to make as many clones as possible." Naruto then said, "But, it has like no chakra sensei."

"Oh right, here" Aikko said handing a small pill to the clone. "This is a soldier pill I thought of this a few months ago. Take this and it should give you as much chakra as the original. The beauty of this trick is that clones can take as many pills as they want without the negative affects humans get."

Once the clone took the pill it immediately straightened up and made about two hundred clones. Aikko then said, "I want all of you clones to take a leaf. Pushing your chakra into it, I want you to make the leaf crumple up into a ball. Here's the tricky part every half hour one clone is going to dispel himself. When all the clones are gone I want the head clone to dispel themselves."

As the clones got to work Naruto and Aikko moved towards the center of the field. He then said, "You and I are going to work on your fighting style. We already are working on your speed and strength, now we have to work on your movements. This style has no stance making it hard to predict." Aikko then stepped took both of his hands and closed his fingers leaving his middle and index up. He brought his fingers together and spread his hands apart over his head. As he did this a trail of lightning followed his fingers.

He said, "Naruto, if we do this type of training every day you should be able to complete the beginner katas in a year."

"Awesome when do we begin?"

"Well we can begin now."

With Diablo and Naruto clone:

**BOOM!**

"Fuck we keep exploding!"

"Try again."

This had been the same process since they discovered the ability. The clone would focus the chakra; he would create the friction, and then explode. They just couldn't figure out what was wrong. This was what Cub saw as he walked over to the two. He had just finished teaching a clone how ramen was not the cure of cancer nor should it be eaten for every meal. That kid was addicted to ramen.

"Hmm... I see you're having trouble." Cub said.

One of the many now angry clones replied, "No shit, Sherlock! Yes we're having trouble!"

Cub put his hands up defensively and said, "Whoa... don't get mad at me. So what seems to be the problem? You know, besides the exploding part."

A clone stepped up, "Every time we start the jutsu we explode." Cub then responded, "Well, how are you doing the jutsu."

Another clone showed Cub. He focused his chakra snapped his fingers and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. Then the ball compacted and exploded, taking the clone with it. Cub seemed to see the problem immediately.

He said, "Your problem is that you're putting too much chakra in a small space. With all that chakra of course it's going to explode. Try spreading it across the surface of your arm."

Diablo then intervened, "But not now. You've trained enough it's time to eat." After Naruto dispelled all of his clones slowly, except for the ones doing the elemental training, Diablo, Cub, Aikko, and he went into Machi. Machi was a very small civilian town with only two stores and a couple of restaurants. The town was known for its amazing hot springs. Because of this the majority of the town was adults with very few kids among them. What Naruto failed to notice was that Machi was actually a vacation town and that there were two sides to Machi; the residence side and vacation side. As they walked through the town Aikko, Diablo, and Cub realized they were in the vacation side.

"So where are we eating?" asked Naruto finally becoming impatient. "Well" Diablo began "I think I see a restaurant over there." pointing to a small building. As they walked in they realized that wasn't actually a real restaurant but more of a place for a quick meal. But, because they were so hungry they ate there anyway. They all decided to have some ramen, which Naruto almost pissed his pants because of his excitement. When they finished eating they decided that they could use some relaxation so they headed for the springs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they all said as sank into the water.

"Yo, I must say this feels amazing" Diablo said.

"Agreed."

"Yeah! This feels awesome."

"Amazing!"

"Hehehe oooh aren't you pretty!"

Naruto and the others all looked over to see an old man with long spiky white hair wearing a towel, peeking through one of the cracks. Naruto's eye twitched.

"_Pervert tolerance maximum reached. Going to kill pervert." _Naruto thought.

"Um hey guy what are you doing?" Cub asked.

The stranger turned around with a mad expression on his face. "I'm doing research no leave me alone!" With that he turned back only to see that all of the cute girls were gone and were replaced by elderly women. He turned around again but this time even angrier.

"**YOU RUINED MY RESEARCH!"** this set Naruto over the top and he shouted, "**FUCKING PERVERT! LEAVE THOSE LADIES ALONE." **Now the stranger was curious forgetting all about his anger, "You sure have a bad mouth for an eight year old."

Diablo then spoke, "I blame it on Cub." Cub then spoke up, "FUCK YOU!"

Naruto, not wanting to be ignored said, "Hey pervert! Who are you?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. I am... Jiraiya! The great Toad Sage!" As he said this he did a strange dance that made everyone else sweat drop.

"_Is this guy serious?" _Naruto thought before saying, "More like Pervy sage. Ya damn pervert."

Jiraiya looked hurt, but then said, "No i.. am.. a MEGA PERVERT! So gaki what's your name."

Naruto then replied, "MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!" Inwardly Jiraiya gasped at hearing his last name. "_Minato. So this is what happened to your kid. He doesn't look so bad. He seems happy. Maybe your last wish came true." _Jiraiya then wondered if he would be interested in learning about seals. As he thought about this he unintentionally was staring at Naruto. Naruto turned his head to the side in confusion at the staring. "Hey, pervert."

Jiraiya's stared continued.

Naruto twitched and snapped his fingers in front of Jiraiya's face.

Jiraiya continued on staring at him.

Naruto groaned and hit Jiraiya on the head.

Jiraiya shook his head and glared at Naruto. "Why'd you do that?"

"You were frozen." Naruto stated, rolling his eyes.

"Eh hem." Jiraiya coughed in embarrassment. "Well since you took it upon yourself to hit me, I guess I won't give you this book on sealing. _"I wish I could teach him personally but because of my spy network I guess this book will do."_

Naruto then got upset, "First you perv in the hot tub, then you deny me a book come on… can I have it pleeeaaassseee?"

"Well I guess so… sure yeah here you can have it." Jiraiya then handed the book to Naruto. "I have to go but tell Hiruzen I said hi."

"Wait you know Jiji?"

"Yeah I do. Well bye" with that Jiraiya left town slowly disappeared.

Naruto was excited. "Awesome! Now I have a book on sealing. Wait what's sealing?"

Cub responded, "I'm sure it's in the book."

"Come on guys! Let's go learn about sealing!"

* * *

><p>CUT!<p>

I think i did good on this chapter. So if anyone sees anything wrong with spelling or grammar plz review and tell me or pm me.

Besides that REVIEW. I want to know what you think of the story. But no flames... they burn (haha. oh that joke hurt...)

That is all. see you next week!

-Walker Out.


	5. The Beast Within: Hello Mr Fox

Last Time on Naruto: Storm Demon Chronicles:

"_Egh, it's probably nothing. Alright so I think it's time we find out your elemental affinity."_

_Naruto took the piece of paper and channeled some chakra into it. The paper split into two pieces and each piece crumbled up into a ball. Aikko would have been surprised but he had realized that Naruto was full of surprises and it was best to expect the impossible. _

_Aikko then spoke, "Well this is interesting. It would appear you have a strong affinity to both Wind and Lightning. I had figured the Lightning but not Wind. Naruto there was a reason I taught you the __**Vital Point**__ Fighting style. With help you can use the elemental version."_

_Naruto, not wanting to be ignored said, "Hey pervert! Who are you?" _

_"Fine. I'll tell you. I am... Jiraiya! The great Toad Sage!" As he said this he did a strange dance that made everyone else sweat drop._

"_Is this guy serious?" Naruto thought before saying, "More like Pervy sage. Ya damn pervert."_

_Naruto was excited. "Awesome! Now I have a book on sealing. Wait what's sealing?"_

_Cub responded, "I'm sure it's in the book."_

"_Come on guys! Let's go learn about sealing!"_

I don't own jack shit... (Besides Aikko, Diablo, and Cub)

Computer: Now Commencing Chapter in .6.5-

Author: For Fuck's sake, start the chapter already…

Computer: Just because I am a computer does not mean I have no feelings.

Author: Umm, yeah it kind of does.

Computer: (sighs) No one understands my pain.

Author: Okaaayyyy? Anyway… Commence new chapter now!

...**CRASH!**

"Damn alarm clock. Stop waking me up." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the battered remains of his alarm clocks. This would be the third he broke this week. They had left Machi last week and found another town close-by. Naruto stretched and thought about his training. Besides his physical workouts and his use of shadow clones for elemental manipulation, the only thing that changed over the two months was his reading on sealing. He had yet to try it; instead he went with perfecting his handwriting and speed of writing while reading about the different types of seals, what they can do, their effectiveness and things of that nature.

He was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. He then heard a voice.

"Yo, Brat. We gotta check out of this hotel in thirty minutes. So hurry up."

"Ugh! Alright Cub, just let me take a quick shower" Naruto replied. After he was done showering he put on his clothes. Since he started his training, Naruto's clothing style had changed slightly when he out grew his clothes. He still wore many things the same only larger but now instead of the fishnet he only wore a black shirt that stopped at his forearms. Over this he wore a hooded black cloak with orange flames around the bottom and a dark blue spiral on the back. He opened the door and proceeded to head to the lobby.

While he was walking down to the lobby Diablo and Aikko where in a heated discussion.

"We should do it now! It would be better this way."

Diablo replied, "You don't know that. He will be in there by himself. We can't help him. What if he gets tricked into doing something bad? It would be our fault."

"Well what do you propose then?" Aikko said with a serious look on his face.

Diablo, with an equally serious look said, "Why do it now? Why not wait till he's older? Maybe when he passes he becomes a Genin?"

"What if that's not a good time either? What if their never is a better time? All I'm saying is if we don't do it now we may never do it again" Aikko said with an exhausted look on his face.

"But that damned Kyuubi. I'm afraid of what it might do." Diablo said in a hushed voice.

"I know but- Oh here they come." Aikko said as they both looked at the steps to see Cub and Naruto walking down and towards them.

Cub with a smirk said, "Hey school girls, what you gossiping about?"

Aikko said, "Nothing. Hey Naruto we need to talk. Meet me in clearing we found yesterday okay."

Diablo intervened, "I don't think so. We have to work on mastering your jutsu. Come on." Naruto however, had already made his mind as to what he was doing for he replied, "Hey Diablo, I'll work on the jutsu later I think whatever Aikko has to say must be important".

Cub had a better idea. He said, "Just make some clones to go with us while you talk to Aikko."

With that Aikko and Naruto left the hotel while Diablo and Cub decided to their training field to work with some clones.

With Aikko and Naruto:

Naruto and Aikko had just reached a small patch of grass in the middle of the woods near the hotel. Aikko had been thinking of the best way to tell Naruto and realized that the best approach would be to be upfront and just tell him.

He began with a question "Naruto do you know why the civilians and some shinobi of the village hate you."

Naruto thinking he knew the answer said, "I think it's cuz of all those awesome pranks I pull!" Aikko sighed not wanting to deal with the coming traumatic but necessary situation. He said, "Well, yes and no. Yes, because they probably don't like the pranks and no, because that's not the real reason."

Naruto now had a confused look on his face, "Well why do they hate me then?"

Aikko then began to explain, "Did Hokage-sama ever tell you about the Yondaime Hokage?" When he saw Naruto nod he continued. "Well the truth is he didn't kill the Kyuubi."

Naruto interrupted, "How come?" Aikko said, "The Kyuubi is pure chakra. You can't kill chakra. So he did the only thing he could have done. He sealed it away."

Naruto still not understanding be slowly getting their asked, "What did he seal it into." Aikko steeled himself for this part as this was what he truly dreaded. "Not what. Who. The Kyuubi's chakra is poisonous. It cannot be sealed into a man or woman as the chakra would kill them. The only way to seal the beast would be to seal it into a new born baby. Do you know any babies born on that day?"

Realization was spread across Naruto's face. Then disbelief as he whispered, "I was born on that day. Are you saying-?"

"Yes Naruto. The Kyuubi is sealed inside you." Naruto thought about this.

"_All the stares, why I have no friends, why they chased and beat me. It all makes sense." _Then Naruto broke and cried. He said, "They were right. I am a demon."

Aikko suddenly got very angry, "Don't you ever say that again! You are in no such way a demon and I'll been damned if I let you think otherwise. They don't understand. You are not the demon. You are its jailor, you are their hero. They are too blinded by anger to see that." Naruto had stopped crying by the time Aikko's speech was done. There was silence for several minutes before Naruto broke it muttering, "I want to talk to it." Aikko not hearing him asked, "What?"

"I said I want to talk to it. I want to see what kind of monster kills all those people. I want to talk to it."

Aikko thought this might happen and told him, "If you want to talk to it, I'm guessing you'll need to meditate." Naruto got into a meditative position and began to breathe slowly. Because he was still worked up it took him about thirty minutes to get calm. But when he did finally calm down he began to feel a gentle tug at his stomach. It soon turned into a violent yanking feeling.

Then it suddenly stopped. Wondering what happened, Naruto opened his eyes only to find himself knee deep in water. He said to no one in particular, "Where the fuck am I? And where's Aikko?" He then became aware of the huge metal bars.

"Hey. Is anyone in their? Do you know where I am?" he shouted into the bars.

"**Hehehe. So my **_**Jailor**_** finally graces me with his presence" **Said a dark voice from the bars. Then Naruto saw a face. Well he really only saw eyes. But the eyes where filled with bloodlust with a hint of mischief.

"Wait are you the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. **"No I'm Bob the one-eyed dolphin. YES I'm the Kyuubi! I sure am glad that I was sealed into such a genius"** The Kyuubi said, its voice dripping with sarcasm. At this point Naruto was pissed. Here was the cause of all his problems mocking him as if it had done nothing wrong.

So he said, "Hey asshole. I couldn't give two shits whether you're the Kyuubi or not. As long as you're stuck behind these bars your nothing more than an annoyance. You ruined my fucking childhood so you better fucking apologize or so help me I'll make your existence in this place a living hell."

By the time Naruto had finished his speech the Kyuubi was staring at him with wide eyes. It the shouted, **"YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. I AM THE KYUUBI NO MUTHERFUCKING KITSUNE. YOU WILL TALK TO ME WITH RESPECT. NO COME INSIDE THIS CAGE SO I CAN RIP YOU IN HALF." **

Naruto replied, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! IN HERE YOU'RE JUST AN OVERGROWN CAT. YOU CAN'T DO SHIT TO ME SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT. AND I'LL TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE. GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULL. .!" When he finished talking he noticed once again that the Kyuubi was staring at him. Then he heard a low chuckle. Then it got louder and louder. Soon he could see the Kyuubi rolling on the ground laughing like crazy.

"**HAHAHAHAHA. I like you kit. You got balls to come at me like that. I want to make a deal with you." **The Kyuubi said finally in between laughter acting completely different than a few moments ago.

Naruto was generally intrigued and said, "I'm listening." The Kyuubi replied, "**I gets boring as hell in here when you can only stare at walls. You let me see and hear what you can, and I'll make it so that you can not only control my chakra better, but yours as well. I also might make so DNA changes so that you're faster, stronger, have better reactions and senses stuff like that. What do you say kit?"**

Naruto thought about it. "_I'm not giving him too much. Yeah this isn't such a bad idea. Wait a minute."_ He then said, "You made my life a living hell. Why should I do anything for you?"

The Kyuubi sighed for a moment and said, **"I didn't attack Konoha on purpose. It was against my will. I don't know what happened. All I remember is that I was put under a genjutsu and that it was done by a man known as Madara Uchiha. I am sorry that I made your life miserable. I don't normally apologize so don't get used to it."**

Naruto felt bad for the Kyuubi and said, "Alright. I'll let you see and hear what I do. And I accept your apology. So, how does this work."

"**For me to be able to work with your DNA you need to first rip off the seal. Completely."**

"I'm leaving."

"**Wait I was just kidding. You can't blame me for trying."**

"Yes. Yes I can." Naruto said with a dead-pan look on his face. **"Whatever kit. You only have to rip off the corner of the seal. I'll take care of the rest." **The Kyuubi said.

With that, Naruto ripped off a small corner of the seal and left. Before he did the Kyuubi said, **"You better not be weak kit. If you don't become strong and fight the Uchiha for me, I'll kill you myself."**

And with those wonderful words of inspiration, Naruto left.

When Naruto opened eyes he hadn't realized were closed, he looked around and saw it was dark. He looked to his left and saw that Aikko had fallen asleep. After he woke him up, the both of them went to where they assumed Diablo and Cub were. By this time it was noon and Naruto was surprised to see how fast time had flown by.

When they finally found Diablo and Cub after Naruto dispelled his clones Diablo told them of how Naruto had finally completed his jutsu. Naruto wasn't paying attention as he was thinking about the memories he had just gotten from the clone.

It wasn't anything special except the finalization of his jutsu. His clone had even found a name for it.

Aikko excited to see it asked Naruto to show everyone.

Naruto gathered his chakra and snapped his fingers on his left hand. When he did this his entire forearm became covered in flames. In his hand was a ball of fire. Putting his right hand on his left to aim he shouted, "**Ninpou: ****Masatsu honoo** (_Ninja Art: Friction Blaze)_." As he said this he flexed his left hand. The ball of fire shot out of his hand at a high speed. If Aikko wasn't impressed now what happened next shocked him. Naruto put his hands in a tiger seal and said, "**Baku** (_Explode_)." The ball of fire then condensed into a tighter ball. It kept getting smaller before in exploded, causing the tree it was aimed at to not only get hit, but to get erased entirely.

Aikko, cub, Diablo and even Naruto were surprised at what happened. Aikko the first to recover said, "Impressive. That jutsu must be at least B-rank."

While they were all talking and congratulating Naruto, A dark figure was watching them. It said, "hehe! Looks like I hit the mother lode of all bounties. Aikko Chizu, His brother Diablo, and their companion Cub. Sorry kid but looks like your friends are going to die."

* * *

><p>Who's the mysterious figure? What does he want with Aikko, Diablo, and Cub? Will I ever get enough reviews?<p>

Find out in the next chapter!

REVIEW... plz

you guys need to review more. I honestly want to know what you think of my story. I know this chapter seriously lacked action but the next one will be filled with it. Again REview. I need them. I you review i'll send you a virtual cookie!

Bye till next week!

-walker out! :)


	6. AN: Sorry! :

PSA:

Hey what up! You probably thought this was a chapter but it's not sorry. So here's the thing. I have exams the next two weeks are my last weeks of school and I REALLY need to study, so I won't be updating until at the earliest the week I get out of school which is the end of next week. But it will most likely be the week after that just so i can relax a bit. I am NOT discontinuing or on hiatus, I just need to focus on my finals. Sorry but it's necessary. When I get back this Chapter will replaced with the next one.

Well, see you in 2 weeks! Later

-Walker Out!


	7. Petition Please Read And Repost

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Walkerb20


End file.
